A Side of Lockwood, A Shot of Bennett
by Nicole Lo
Summary: But in this reality you are Tyler Lockwood, ultimate player, d bag, man w****. She's Bonnie, the most beautiful girl in school, the only one you've been able to fall in love with ... a branch off from the Bamon in "My Last Breath" R/R


**A Side of Lockwood, A Shot of Benet**

* * *

><p>(AN: This is a one-shot which explains the Bonnie and Tyler relationship that's briefly referenced in my other story, _My Last Breath_. Don't forget to leave your voice in a review. Luv. –NL)

Disclaimer: I don't own the _Vampire Diaries _books or television show, otherwise there wouldn't be mid-season finales!

* * *

><p>You don't know what brought her here.<p>

But you are surely thankful for it and unselfishly wishing that whatever it was, it wasn't hurting her too much. Her eyes twinkled briefly as you melt into them, which somehow swirl and sparkle, encompassing more than just one shade of brown.

You see hints of chocolate, sepia, bistre and you are absolutely convinced that this is what it should be like, that for these few moments she just might love you back.

There's no holding back. Your mind is racing with all of the things that you want to tell her, show her, and make up for when you were young and stupid. When the most important things were your brand name jeans and the money in your pocket. How many girls you could get.

You can get them all. Any of them. All except the one right in front of you who holds all of the power.

Her skin glistens with a golden hue that is all natural. You can't hold back any longer and have to touch her again. Your skin contrasts with hers, olive vs. Sahara brown. She doesn't move back when you pull her closer, graze your lips with hers.

Every time is like this. You feel scared, certain that one day she'll wake up and realize she's just too good. And then she'd stop coming back to you.

You kiss her like there's nothing else that matters more in the world, like it can somehow erase the fact that you weren't there for her when she was young, vulnerable, and pregnant. She's way too good for you.

She's giving you another chance again, but you're too afraid that she'll run off again like last time.

It's she that pulls away first, telling you that time's up. She has to go back to her life and you have to go back you yours where she only exists in a fleeting moment, a quick wave in the hallway. No one else would ever know just what hid beyond the surface.

You don't want to let her go and almost promise the unthinkable. But she's lost trust in you. She's only here to fill a void, to relive a moment when you both were truly, madly, and uncontrollably in love with one another. She's really hiding from her reality.

She's single.

You know you're the reason why.

When she's about to go, you find yourself speaking before you can stop it. "I want to take you somewhere."

"Like a hotel room? Is your mom going to be back this weekend?" She wonders, thinking the obvious, since that's the only way I can get her to agree to see me. You turn to face her as the corners of her cheeks rise slowly. "What is it?"

"You." You whisper so inaudibly that she doesn't notice, or doesn't care enough, but you cover it with another kiss. You know you have to do this for her, to show her that you can be that guy.

"Sure." She agrees in her usual friendly way. You notice the scars on her bare back from the fire that almost swallowed her. The little scars were small reminders that she almost died.

You hadn't seen her for too long before it happened and now the thought of her dying was worse than the thought of you dying. "When?" She wonders, with a sheet draping her athletic body.

"Now." You breathe so eagerly that you forget nothing is planned. "I'll pick you up at five." You promise instead, knowing that she'll make you wait for at least an hour, and it will be worth it. She grins and heads towards the bathroom and you follow for just one last taste of her, water rushing down both of your backs.

You want more from her, but this is better than nothing.

You take what she'll let you get.

Five o'clock rolls around and you've never been so nervous before. You call her and she's on her way so you prepare for the hour wait. It's six and she should be rounding the corner right about now. She's not. You wait for the call.

It comes in about seven and she sounds preoccupied, like she's forgotten all about you this morning, this afternoon. The bathroom…

She's got her own life, this you know but you want to be a part of it. You're angrier than you knew you could be. You're so close to tears now because you were sure that this time would be it. This time you'd look at her and say clearly and confidently, "Bonnie Benet I'm in love with you and I want all of you. I want to be with you."

And she'd say yes … in another reality.

But in this reality you are Tyler Lockwood, ultimate player, douche bag, man whore. She's Bonnie, the most beautiful girl in school, the only one you've been able to fall in love with and be honest with. She's the only one you can talk to about your dead father about why you really act so stupid and you tell her that it doesn't matter that she's black, even though your mother hated when you two were together.

You know it's no use so you don't go into specifics or try to get in her business too much. You text her back something short and sweet that hides your true pain. "We'll rain check it then sexy."

Bonnie calls you back as soon as she can and she sounds normal. "Are you mad?" She starts off as you listen to her rant about how sorry she is. It's adorable. You can just see her face, the brow furrowed, the scrunched up nose and her biting her lip nervously. You let her go on and on just to hear her voice and listen to a voice message you saved on the regular just to hear her voice on the days that she didn't pick up.

Finally, it's your turn to talk and you make some stupid joke about a girl you're going to sleep with tonight.

She laughs along and you swear that you hear no hints of strain or hurt in her chuckle. And when you see her in school on Monday you ask about Caroline again, since you were the reason for the car accident, and you restrain yourself from touching her or talking for too long.

You want to take her hand and rub it gently for support, to feel her softness and warmth. But you don't want everyone to see. You don't want to hurt her again. You're lucky that she even came back but you don't know what brought her here.

So when you see her again, you just say hey and wait around until she calls are texts you. "Meet me."

You know you will. It's not what you want from her. You're not satisfied with the sneaking around, bedroom to bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, living room, wherever … you want her heart, mind, soul. She already has yours, but you take what you can get.

You still don't know what brought her there, to you. But you do hope that whatever brought there you last time will bring her back to you again.

** I may explore this more in other random one-shots, but only if there's enough interest and I want to write it! Since _My Last Breath _is all in Bonnie's perspective, I may use this to explore Tyler more or even Damon. Love and reviews. :) -NL)

* * *

><p><strong>As part of my <strong>_shameless promotion … _**check out:**

**After the Hurricane **(Twilight) *one of my faves

**My Last Breath** (Vampire Diaries)

**Make You Feel My Love** (Twilight)

**South of Nowhere** (Vampire Diaries and Twilight)

**The Truth Is **(The Secret Life of the American Teenager)


End file.
